1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to materials for wrapping items, and particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an apparatus for wrapping a flower pot.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,209,778 issued to Krasowski discloses a decorative covering for flower pots which has an ordinary saucer as its base. The covering is wrapped around a flower pot and secured with hooks and eyes. Upper and lower adhesive binding strips hold the covering to the flower pot and the saucer.
A wrap for a flower pot is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,209 issued to Hill. This wrap is secured to the flower pot by inner and outer rings which mate together with the wrap between them.
These coverings and wraps require substantial manual intervention in order to apply them to a flower pot. In the case of the Krasowski patent, the covering must be wrapped around the flower pot and the saucer, the hooks and eyes must be fastened, and the adhesive binding strips must be pressed against the flower pot and the saucer.
With regard to the Hill patent, the inner ring must be attached to the flower pot, the flower pot must be placed inside the wrap, and the outer ring must be positioned around the wrap and locked with the inner ring.